Through the use of a user interface, such as a user interface of a web browser, a user can have access to web pages that contain information. One technique for finding specific web pages on the Internet or an intranet is through the use of a search engine. Search engines typically maintain an index of millions or billions of web pages and provide a web browser interface that can be used to search and access web pages by keywords and text phrases in the web pages. Some well known search engines include Google™ and Yahoo!®.